Serendipity (Babylon By Bus Series)
by theelectriceel
Summary: Follows Babylon By Bus and Interlude
1. Chapter 1

"You're really losing it, Donna. Aaaand now you're talking to yourself too, so that's reassuring." Donna took a large gulp from the paper cup, making a face when the now cold gas station coffee hit her tongue. "Ack."

She'd been on the road for hours, running on caffeine and adrenaline. She was exhausted, more so emotionally than physically, but she was proud of herself. She'd finally done it. She'd left him. For good this time.

It was time- it was over due, really. She'd just kind of done it. No elaborate plan, no screaming match with Paul. She'd woken up one morning and she had been, just, drawn away. There was no other way to explain it. He'd left for class and she'd taken a shower, calmly packed her things and loaded them into her car. He'd come home as expected, between class and his shift at the hospital, and she'd ended it. He was furious, as expected, but they'd had only a limited amount of time. He'd screamed, cursed and broken a glass vase in his fury. He told her they'd continue this when he got home, and she assured him that she'd already be gone.

And she was.

She'd quit her job. She'd cashed out her modest checking account. And at 11:30 that morning she hit the highway, driving to her mother's house in Ohio to spend the night. Her mother didn't exactly approve of what she'd called a hair brained scheme, but on the way out the door early the next morning her step father had kissed her forehead and slipped her some gas money. "Have fun with your sister," he'd told her. "I'm proud of both of you."

And so, 11 hours later, here she was. Zipping down the freeway, singing along to the radio and finally approaching her destination.

She'd called her sister the day before, taking her up on the standing offer. After Donna's return from vacation her sister had taken a new job, and a few months later, she was still on the east coast. Donna hadn't asked many questions initially, but she'd done her own research and come to her own conclusions. She could take a job working with her sister and do something that made her proud. Something that mattered. Something that she was doing for herself, and not for a man.

It had become her mantra over the course of the last thousand miles: 'Do this for yourself,' she repeated.

Her eyes flicked over to the passenger seat, focusing on the now well worn scrap of paper she'd carried in her wallet for the last months.

Noah Lyman

Debevoise & Plimpton

919 3rd Ave #43

New York, NY 10022

(212) 555-0127

She'd stared at it for hours, she was sure. But maybe, she thought, this was the opportunity. She wasn't far now- she's already planned to find a day or two to head into the city and find him. She still had no idea what she'd say, but if she could just get a message to Josh she was sure he'd be receptive. She was just sure of it. And then... we'll, actually she didn't have a plan beyond that. But she'd have a job and be her own woman and maybe, just maybe, she'd know what could have been. Closure, she told herself, was all she needed.

OoooooooO

"Where's idiot boy?" CJ flopped down in the visitors chair in Sam's makeshift office.

Sam didn't even look up from the papers he was studying when he muttered his response. "On a personal call."

CJ raised her eyebrows. "But he doesn't have a personal life."

Sam shot her a sideways glance. "What about Mandy?"

CJ rolled her eyes. She wasn't fond of the woman- nobody who was friends with Josh was fond of that woman. "You know as well as I do, Sparky, that what those two have can be defined more as entrapment than a relationship."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Josh and Mandy's on again off again situation was too exhausting to keep up with. She used him, he used her. But Josh just wasn't really the conventional relationship type. He was so high strung and such a workaholic that Sam couldn't imagine him in any other arrangement. He also knew, however, that Josh didn't ever break things off. He'd made it pretty clear to Mandy and everyone else that nothing serious was going on between them, but that didn't stop him from being drug along as the fill in boyfriend for half of a DC power couple.

"Anyway," CJ changed the subject, "he's been all mopey for a day or two. Know what that's about?"

Sam shook his head no. "He keeps yelling that he's just going to get on an airplane to Wisconsin and do it himself. Are we having staffing issues with the volunteers in Wisconsin?"

"No idea. Are we still on for the thing tonight?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "I think we could all use a few drinks." He glanced at his watch and dropped his papers. "It's already past 8:00. Maybe we should just get out of here and tell Josh to meet us at the bar. There's no telling when he's going to be back."

Just then, the front door to the makeshift campaign headquarters opened and slammed shut, immediately filling the office with a tirade that could only come from one staffer.

"Ah, speak of the devil," CJ smirked. She stood, watching Josh storm into the disaster area that was his cubicle and throw his backpack down, muttering something under his breath.

"Well Sam, that's your cue," CJ grinned. "I'm going to head back to the hotel and change. Should we meet you there?"

"We'll stop by your room and walk you over," Sam told her. He was always such a gentleman.

"Godspeed," CJ told him with a laugh, hearing a crash from the next office over.

OoooooooO

Donna lugged her suitcase up a flight of stairs and into the hotel room she'd been given a key for. She had to admit she was a bit surprised- it wasn't like the fancy places her sister usually stayed. But, the again, this wasn't the type of work her sister usually did. Donna was still thankful- it was a roof and a bed and it was paid for.

Her sister had managed to snag her a volunteer position, and though it was unpaid for the time being she was determined to prove herself and leverage it into a full blown job.

Dropping her luggage onto the floor with a sigh, Donna didn't want anything now but sleep. She dug into her bag, pulling out a pair of flannel pajama shorts and Josh's old Yale sweatshirt that she'd snagged on their vacation. It had quickly become her favorite. Donna changed clothes and washed her face, glad to rinse away 13 hours of travel. She then flopped down on the bed and turned on the TV, anxious to see her big sister before she passed out from exhaustion.

OooooooooO

"Toby's meeting us," Josh questioned.

"In the lobby in five minutes," Sam confirmed.

They walked a few more steps in silence.

"What's so bad about having an assistant," Sam wondered as he and Josh climbed the stairs to CJs room.

"Well nothing, in theory. But Leo just hired her sight unseen. I mean come on! This is a campaign for the Presidency, Sam. Not a place to find yourself. I don't have time to supervise someone who's never done this before."

"I'm sure it won't be so bad," Sam offered. "She comes highly recommended," Sam gave a half smile. "And I bet she's cute."

"Yeah, Mandy will love that," Josh sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I just don't need anything else on my plate right now."

"Well, here's your moment of truth," Sam clapped him on the back. "Just be nice to her for CJ's sake. And loosen up tonight. You could use a little fun."

Josh shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "We should be working..."

Sam didn't wait for Josh to finish, knocking sharply on the door to CJ's room.

The door swung open a quick moment later and Josh's heart skipped a beat.

OoooooooO

"Will you get that?" CJ yelled out from where she was changing in the bathroom. "It's the guys to pick us up."

"Yeah, okay." Still clad in her pajamas and really not wanting to head out to a bar she undid the latch and causally opened the door. Donna gasp. She couldn't believe her eyes.

XxxxxxxxX

Well, what do you think? Did you see that coming a mile away?


	2. Chapter 2

Rarely was Josh Lyman left speechless, but at this particular moment he wouldn't have been able to recite his own name. He stood in the doorway, just staring at her. Their gazes locked, her mouth creeping up into a smile as Josh had to physically steady himself against the wall. He just looked at her, trying to take her all in.

"Hello. I'm Sam Seaborn." Sam gave Donna a bright smile an extended his hand to greet her, mildly oblivious to what was happening between the two people standing next to him.

Donna blinked rapidly, pulling herself back to reality. "Oh, hi. It's nice to meet you, Sam. I've heard so much about you." She shook his hand.

"Really?" Sam looked surprised, but pleased.

Donna glanced back to Josh, thinking of their conversation on the stairs a few months prior. "Yeah," she told Sam, "I've heard great things."

"Well, in that case, I'm flattered. This is Josh Lyman," Sam pointed out happily, clapping Josh on the shoulder.

Before Donna could say anything in response CJ joined them, dressed down in jeans and a sweater. "Ready, mi amore?" She asked. "Donna says she's too tired and wont be joining us," CJ poked a little fun at her, trying to pressure her into going along with the others.

"I, uh, I'm pretty tired too," Josh muttered, still unable to bring himself to do anything but stare at Donna from the doorway, his heart still pounding. He wanted to wrap her up and never let go. He wanted to scream that he was in love with her and ask her why she'd been okay with just leaving him at the airport- but he couldn't. He could only stand there listening to his own pulse pound in his ears.

"No!" CJ insisted, garnering Josh's attention. "I've been looking forward to this all day. You're going to go out and loosen up tonight before your blood pressure hits 4 digits, Lyman. Besides, we have to talk to Toby about the thing in South Carolina. Donna Moss, get your clothes changed and pull it together. You're going to have fun if I have to force you. Come on, Sparky, these two can meet us in the lobby after they've both changed."

Sam followed CJ out and the door slammed behind him, pushing Josh into action. "Donna Moss," he repeated quietly, quickly closing the space between them. He took her face into his hands, searching her and finding everything he'd ever hoped for, before kissing her somewhat tentatively. Donna practically melted at his touch, intensifying their kiss into something much more passionate, something much more needy. Their lips eventually separated but he pulled her body close, burying his face her hair and taking in everything about her that he'd missed so much. He felt her hands slide up his chest and around his neck, her fingers winding themselves into his curls.

"It's really you," she finally stated, whispering softly into his ear, trying her hardest not to cry and failing.

"Hey, hey, none of that," he told her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She sniffled a few times, nodding her understanding and wiping her eyes.

"What- what are you doing here?" He still couldn't believe it was really her.

"I- My sister- I- What are YOU doing here?"

"I work here. Running the campaign. I- oh, God. You're my new assistant?!"

"You? Mr. McGary said.."

Josh shook his head. "It doesn't matter right now." He leaned in and captured her lips again. "I've missed you," he told her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He'd yet to let go of her hand, afraid that she'd somehow slip away from him into some kind of a vortex if he wasn't holding her. He pulled her onto his lap, softly kissing her neck, smiling against her jaw when his fingers delicately felt the chain holding the diamond necklace he'd given her. "You're still wearing it," he muttered.

"Haven't taken it off," she told him.

That statement alone answered the majority of the questions bounding around in Josh's mind.

Their moment together was brief, interrupted by a loud pounding on the door.

Kissing him quickly again, Donna cracked the door open.

"Toby!" She practically jumped into his arms.

Toby gave a rare genuine smile. "Hey kid, I heard you were in town. Good to see you. Where's CJ?"

"Oh, um, she and Sam just went to meet you in the lobby. I was just getting changed."

Toby furrowed his brow and peered around Donna. "Josh?"

Donna shifted her weight nervously, unsure of what to say. "Josh said he'd walk me over."

"Ah. Well, go ahead and get changed. Toby stepped inside, making his way over to Josh, already talking about new polling numbers. Donna bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed. Josh gave her a subtle wink and smile, causing Donna to melt a little bit inside. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater out of her suitcase, quickly changing clothes and rejoining the two men and heading to the bar across the street.

"How do you two know each other," Josh finally asked as Donna prattled on nervously to Toby, asking about the most bizarre topics.

"CJ," Toby stated flatly, offering no additional explanation.

With Toby walking with intent to her left, Donna was able to brush against Josh's hand on her right, desperate for any kind of contact with him.

They separated briefly as they entered the smoky bar, Josh pulling out a chair for Donna just as the waitress came by. "Sam Adams and a vodka cranberry," Josh requested before taking a seat. Everyone at the table looked at him funny and Josh froze, realizing he'd reflexively ordered a drink for Donna. "She, uh, said she wanted one earlier," he motioned towards Donna, who nodded eagerly.

CJ eyed them suspiciously, but let it go, the five of them making casual conversation until their drinks returned.

"What's your issue," Toby gruffly asked Josh.

"What? Nothing. I'm in a great mood."

"I know. It's…unsettling," Toby remarked.

"Well, everyone, I think you've all met my sister Donna." The three nodded their heads that they had. "So here's to Donna, who I am sure will make a fantastic addition to our team." CJ gave her a quick hug.

"To Donna," Josh shot her a full dimpled grin, tipping his beer towards her, subtly squeezing her leg under the table.

Sam, CJ, Josh and Toby began to debate the ins and outs of the Governor's next speech as Donna watched on. She'd realized almost immediately that Josh was brilliant, but watching him in his element was beyond exciting to her. She could easily see that he was the driving force of the group, if not the campaign.

Josh excused himself to grab another round at the bar and Donna watched him closely as he walked away.

"He's and arrogant bastard that's going to try your nerves," CJ told her, "but deep down he's a pretty sweet guy."

"He's so… smart," Donna remarked, unable to think of anything else to say. She needed to tell CJ about Josh, but she knew this wasn't the time or place. She needed to remain casual and neutral.

"He'd agree with you," Toby offered sarcastically over a sip of his scotch.

"How does he know all of this? How do you go from being a lawyer to... whatever it is he does now," she waived her hand around in confusion.

"A lawyer?" Sam grinned, letting out a hearty laugh. "Josh is many things, but a lawyer he is not.

"Oh," Donna blushed a bit, now completely unsure of what was going on. "I thought he said-"

"He went to law school," Sam assured her, seeing the unexplainable look of apprehension on her face. "He just- well he lives and breathes politics, lets put it that way."

"I'm fairly certain he's never taken a vacation," CJ chimed in.

Donna bit back a smile at that statement, just as Josh returned to their table, sliding in beside her and resting his arm casually behind her on her chair.

Eventually the five paid their tab and wandered back across the street, Josh and Donna lagging behind the others.

Arriving at CJ's room, they were alone on the hotel walkway. "I'll pick you up in the morning," he told her. "Around 6:00. We'll go to breakfast before your first day, okay?"

"Sounds good," she stood nervously before him.

"I'm so glad you're here, sweetheart," he leaned against the wall. "I was so afraid I'd lost you," his thumb grazed her cheek.

"I'm glad I'm here too," she told him playfully, thumbing at the loosened tie around his neck. "Goodnight, Joshua," she smiled.

"Goodnight, Donnatella." He gave her a full dimpled grin, leaning in to kiss her.

"JOSH!" The shrill yell pierced through the air, causing him to freeze, every muscle in his body tensing. "I've been looking all over for you. Have you seen our numbers out of South Carolina? What have you been doing all week? I thought you were being paid to take care of this."

Donna watched curiously as the woman approach them, berating Josh all the way.

"Well?" Mandy tapped her foot, waiving the file folder in front of Josh and waiting for a response.

The door behind Donna opened again and CJ rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. "Will you two just get a room?"

Donna's eyes went wide at her sister's comment. "I, uhh…"

"You what? Get inside, its cold. And you two- I don't want to listen to you bicker all night, or anything else for that matter, so, you know, go to Mandy's room."

"Goodnight," Donna told Josh, who shot her an apologetic look, as she disappeared inside.

She changed back into her pajamas, her day quickly catching up with her.

"Where did you even get that?"

"Huh?"

"The sweatshirt. Last time I checked you didn't go to Yale."

Donna just blushed a little bit.

"Oooohhhh, I see," CJ laid back with a smirk on her face. "It's his."

Donna just looked at her.

"Your mystery island man."

Donna cleared her throat, but still said nothing.

"Don't clam up now, Donna. You've already told me all the good stuff," CJ laughed.

Donna cracked a smile at that, crawling into the empty double bed. "Yeah, I suppose I have." She'd spilled her guts about Josh when she'd returned home from St. Thomas. Donna was now thankful now that she'd never disclosed his name, instead letting CJ refer to him as her Island Hunk.

Donna settled into her pillows, clicking the light off at the lamp.

"I'm proud of you, Donna," CJ said into the darkness. "It couldn't have been easy for you to leave him and come out here, but I'm glad you did it. You're really doing something great here, something for yourself. It isn't easy but its just- incredible to be here. You're gong to love it. You're my little sister and I love you no matter what, but I just- I hate to see you at the mercy of some guy who doesn't know how great you really are. And I've missed you."

A wide smile crossed Donna's face. She'd always idolized her sister. "Thanks, Ceej. I love you, too."

They lay in the dark silence, CJ beginning to doze when Donna spoke up again.

"Ceej? Who's Mandy?"

"Huh?" CJ muttered into her pillow. "Josh's girlfriend." CJ chuckled to herself, thinking that Mandy didn't get along with any of the women on the campaign, and she likely wouldn't appreciate the proximity of a pretty young blonde to her so called boyfriend. "She's definitely not going to like you," CJ slurred as she dozed off.

"Yeah," Donna sighed. "I'd say that's probably an understatement."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

You guys! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! It definitely motivated me to write this next chapter and keep the story going! Hope you continue to enjoy! Let me know!

And yes, Donna is CJ's sister. A bit abnormal for a storyline, I admit, but hopefully not unpleasant. I think there could be some fun in here?


	3. Chapter 3

Donna examined herself in the mirror, making sure she was ready for her first big day on the job. She'd carefully ironed her best pants and shirt, pairing them with professional looking heels. She took a deep breath, trying to channel any confidence she could find.

CJ squeezed in next to her at the vanity, swiping on some mascara. "Don't be so nervous, you'll be fine today," she remarked. CJ grabbed her jacket and briefcase, told Donna she'd see her in the office and opened the door to start her day.

"Jeeze, Josh," she startled, crashing into him as she attempted to step out of the door. "How long have you been standing there?"

Josh, flustered, shrugged his shoulders. "Is Donna ready?"

CJ eyed him suspiciously, unsure of what had made this ego maniac of a man a puddle of goo over the last 12 hours. "She's just grabbing her coat," CJ stepped aside to let him enter, heading out to start his day. "Hey, Josh, thanks again for being so welcoming to her. I know she'll do her best for you. She's a smart girl, she just- needs a chance. " CJ shifted her briefcase nervously, hoping Donna couldn't' hear her. "Enjoy your breakfast. I'll see you there."

"Good morning," Josh beamed as soon as the door shut behind him, kissing her hello on the cheek.

She bristled a bit at his touch.

Just furrowed his brow, unsure of what the issue was, but not wanting to make a big deal of anything first thing in the morning.

"You look great. Are you ready?"

Donna nodded that she was, slipping into her coat and following Josh out the door and to his car, where he opened the door for her and then rounded the front of the vehicle, tossing his backpack in before he climbed in himself.

It wasn't new information to Donna that Josh was successful, she'd been able to easily piece that together on their vacation, but now she was confronted head on with it. And what had CJ told him about her? She'd remained quite tight lipped about Paul to Josh, and while she certainly wasn't going to lie to him, she wasn't exactly eager to advertize that situation either. She had no idea what he'd say.

He spoke quietly, pointing out a few places here and there as they moved slowly through the center of town, eventually pulling into a small diner where Josh lead her inside and to a quiet, out of the way corner booth.

"So, why the career change," Josh asked out of the blue, sipping his coffee.

"What?" Donna was caught off guard.

"Well, you're here to be my assistant, there are a few things of a more professional nature that we need to cover," Josh stated the obvious. "Why does a nurse drive halfway across the country to join a political campaign?"

"I'm not a nurse," Donna furrowed her brow, not understanding Josh's assumption.

"You're- oh? You're not?"

Donna laughed. "Why did you think that?"

"I don't know, actually," Josh thought carefully over their week together, and now that she mentioned it, she'd never come out and told him her occupation. "I guess I assumed… So what is it that you do, Donna Moss," he used her full name, grateful to have it.

"Well," she shifted uncomfortably. "It varies. Mostly I worked as a receptionist in a Real Estate office, but I waited tables on nights and weekends."

"Oh," Josh was now confused. "Are you still in school?"

Donna stared at her hands, folded timidly in her lap. "No," she practically whispered.

He stared at her. "Ok, well I thought Leo said you majored in Political Science and Government?"

"And, uh, Sociology an Psychology," Donna added, pushing a piece of melon around on her plate. "And biology for a while, with a minor in French?"

"Okay…"

"And, uh, drama?"

"You had five majors an two minors in four years?"

"Two years."

Josh looked up from his plate. "This is why you didn't want to talk about it, isn't it. He halfway tossed his fork down with a clatter. "Your boyfriend was older than you?"

"I think that question is of a personal nature?"

"Donna, we are so far past that line of demarcation I can't even see it anymore. Your boyfriend was older?"

"Yes."

"Law student?"

"Medical student," Donna muttered nervously.

"And the idea was that you'd drop out and pay the bills till he was done with his residency."

"Yes," Donna told him in a voice barely above a whisper.

"And why did Dr. Freeride break up with you?"

"What makes you think he broke up with me?"

Josh eyed her and set his jaw. "Donna, don't play games with me right now."

"I told you why, Josh. Because I'm not marriage material."

Josh scrubbed his hands over his face, so many emotions coursing through his veins. He'd like to strangle the Gomer who made her feel this way. He'd like to pull her close and tell her that she's the woman of his dreams. He'd like to show her that she was valuable and watch her earn her self confidence back- but this wasn't the time or the place for him to get involved in that, he thought. Instead, he bottled up all of his emotions. He had to figure out what to do with this whole convoluted mess.

"Donna, this is a campaign for the Presidency, and there's nothing I take more seriously than that."

"I know," she quickly cut off his tirade. "Look, Josh, this whole situation is as unexpected for you as it is for me," she told him. "I'm not going to do anything to compromise your day to day life. CJ doesn't know and I wont say anything to her. Or your girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Mandy. CJ. Toby. Sam. Anyone." Donna practically spat, rolling her eyes at him.

"She's not my girlfriend," Josh practically laughed.

Donna raised an eyebrow and eyed him. "Does she know that?"

Josh sighed and slumped back against the booth. "Look, it's complicated."

"So that would be a no." Donna's heart dropped.

"Donna, it's not like that, you have to believe me. She and I have known each other for a long time but its not- it doesn't mean anything. She's not my girlfriend. It's just…" Josh trailed off, unsure of how to explain the very complex, very unhealthy state of his current love life.

"It's what, Josh?" There was no amusement in her voice.

"The campaign needs her."

"So you two were a.. a thing… when…" Donna swallowed back the lump in her throat thinking of their magical week together.

"No! Donna, look, explaining Mandy is practically impossible. The woman's an enigma, and a mean one at that," he made a vain attempt at humor. "Yes, She and I have had an on and off thing but it's nothing. It doesn't mean anything. I've told her repeatedly that I'm not interested but my opinion doesn't really, um, matter much to her. She's just… around. She spins what we are to each other to be whatever she needs at the moment. We're in the same circles and she just wants people to see us together."

Josh tried to explain his actions, but ended up only further alienating the woman across the table from him.

 _The same circles_. Donna knew this was how it would be- he was a successful politician and she was a college dropout from Wisconsin.

She didn't know what to say. She'd been living with Paul three days prior, so she didn't exactly feel like she could take a moral high ground here, but at the end of the day she wasn't cheating. But was he? He certainly didn't seem the type. But then again, did she really know him at all? Passive aggressive as she was, she decided to change the topic. She probably didn't want to know any more details.

"I hear you're not really a lawyer. What did you do before this?" It came out a bit more abrasive than Donna intended.

Josh smirked, as he leaned back again, making room for the breakfast plates being placed in front of him, thanking the waitress before he continued to answer Donna's question.

"I worked for John Hoynes," he stared at her.

Donna's eyes went wide, thinking of the long conversations they'd had in their suite about her disdain for Hoynes. "Oh?" She was clearly nervous. "But he's the projected frontrunner. Why'd you leave?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I met a very smart woman who pointed out to me that he wasn't the real deal. And then I met the Governor. And Donna, he's the real deal."

Donna couldn't suppress her small grin. The tension broke briefly and they ate in a companionable silence for a few moments, Josh eventually telling her about what was happening in the office and giving her a brief rundown of the staffers. She loved to watch him, his excited animation making her eager to get started on this new chapter of her life.

She'd promised herself that she was going to do this for herself. That she wasn't going to let a man come between her and achieving something great. She wanted to prove herself. She wanted to make CJ proud.

She could do this, she told herself. This thing with Josh, whatever it was, would work itself out along the way.

He paid the check and lead her back out to the car, driving just around the corner before parking on the street, just down from campaign headquarters.

He shut the engine off but didn't move, staring straight out of the window in front of them. He'd avoided the topic all morning, and after a sleepless night tossing and turning thinking about it, he knew he had to do it. Even though he'd been wrapped up in her since the moment they'd met, he couldn't get her words to CJ out of is head. It was just sex. Just sex. After all, it had been months. He'd tried to find her but she hadn't contacted him. She'd gone back to that idiot medical student as if the whole thing never even happened. And if that week really was meaningless to her, he couldn't take this opportunity from her. He wanted to give her everything that he could.

"Donna, do you want this job?'

She was caught off guard by the question. "Yes, of course I do."

"It's important to you?" He clarified.

"Yes, absolutely."

He nodded his head somewhat absently before clearing his throat, still not meeting her gaze. "Okay." He continued to stare into the distance. "When we walk through that door I'm going to be your boss. There's no margin for error on this campaign. We can't afford a scandal. So that means that you and I- we're… it's…"

"Oh." Donna stared blankly out the passenger side window. "Right. Of course." He was letting her down easily, trying to avoid any conflict before it turned into a blowup fight with Mandy. She should have seen it coming. She could do this though. She could be a professional. She'd just do her job and go home. Eventually she'd be able to pretend nothing had happened between them.

"It's just the way that it has to be for now," he assured her, wishing she'd look over at him, but knowing he couldn't stand it if there were tears in her eyes. He didn't want to fuck this up again. He had to make her understand.

"Okay."

"Listen to me, Donnatella," he raised his voice, grabbing her attention. He reached over and gently thumbed the diamond on the chain around her neck. "Do you know what this is," he asked her.

She gave him a few watery blinks, but did not speak.

"It's a promise," he told her, letting the necklace to and cupping her face. "And it's one I intend to keep."

He just had to make it to November.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh and Donna quickly found their working rhythm. She never ceased to amaze him, anticipating his every need and quickly proving herself to be his most valuable asset. The entire campaign was running on caffeine and hope, bouncing from state to state on an old bus, pulling all nighters and doing whatever it would take to get Bartlet elected.

The bond between Josh and Donna wasn't lost on anyone, but soon it became so common that the others forget it was even abnormal. Where he went she went, and whatever she needed he provided. She sat up with him late at night in the back of the bus, pouring over binders of information, briefing him at all hours of the day, stealing bites of his lunch and falling asleep on his shoulder. If a new staffer raised an eyebrow the rest of the group would just shrug and say oh, that's just Josh and Donna, going on with their days.

They'd both compartmentalized their feelings fairly poorly, but as none of the others were suspicious of anything, they weren't particularly looking for red flags. Late at night, after the bus was quiet and the staffers were asleep, Donna would usually nod off, allowing Josh a moment to just be near her. If he was asked about it, he'd deny it, even internally, but he held on to those moments. He'd cover her with a blanket, kiss her forehead and lay as close to her as he could. It was all that he had.

The road was wearing on them all, a different city every night, a different hotel and more of the same prepackaged food. They were all running on fumes. As they pulled into the Best Western in Tampa, Josh stretched quietly, trying to regain his bearings. He brushed the hair out of Donna's face, whispering a soft 'we're here,' and attempting to pull her from her light slumber.

She muttered something unrecognizable and curled in closer to him. All he'd wanted for the past 10 hours was to not be on a bus anymore, but now he wished they'd drive another 10 with her snuggled in close.

"Come on, " he whispered again, trying to coax her gently to coherency. Eventually she woke, dragging herself into the room with two double beds she shared with CJ, Josh biding her goodnight and wondering if he made a huge mistake those weeks ago in his car. November, he reminded himself, was only 5 months away. He could hold out. He didn't have a choice.

OooooooooooooO

"A day off!" Sam Seaborn was even happier than usual.

"Take it down a notch," Toby stated bluntly over a cup of coffee in the hotel breakfast area.

"Oh, come on, Toby. It's a day off and we're in Florida. The sun! The salt air! It'll be fantastic."

"I sincerely doubt it," Toby grumbled.

"Good morning!" CJ slid in next to them, followed by Donna and a large beach bag.

"Finally," Sam remarked, "two people who know how to relax a bit."

Sam had rented a sailboat for a half day, intending to blow off some steam from the campaign stresses sailing around the bay with his colleagues.

"You two don't exactly look like you're ready for a day on the ocean," CJ remarked, taking in Toby and Josh's appearance.

"I have no intentions to participate in this," Toby stated.

"Too busy," Josh muttered over a pile of briefing memos. "Donna, can you get me the education stats for Arizona? I need them for the..." he trailed off as soon as he looked up and saw her. "What are you wearing?"

Donna looked down at the soft cotton dress covering her blue bikini.

"I thought we were going out on Sam's boat," Donna pouted, seeing her day in the sun disappear before her eyes.

"You are," CJ interjected forcefully.

"I outrank you," Josh muttered.

CJ leaned down to the table to shoot Josh a glare.

"Alright, alright, go out on the damn boat."

CJ perked back up. "Ready sailor?"

Sam hopped up and grabbed his wallet. "Sure I can't interest you two in a fun afternoon?"

Josh and Toby grumbled. CJ picked up the beach bag and Donna grabbed her hat, casually tossing on the floppy rimmed accessory as Josh watched her closely. The memories came flooding back. The beach. The dinner. The gift shop. Mrs. Lyman.

"On second thought," he stated, standing to join them. "Maybe I can find the time."

OoooooooooooO

They'd been having a lovely day when the morning started out, the four of them and a begrudging Toby cruising along the open ocean. She'd lay on the deck with CJ to try and catch a bit of sun and everyone was having a great time. Josh had even begun to slightly loosen up and she'd seen a glimpse of the man she met on the island, not her stressed out boss.

Josh watched her as she lay happily in the sun, his mind wandering to a similar situation with that same blue bikini with a vastly different outcome than he was sure tonight would bring.

"Enjoying the view?" Sam was clearly just poking some harmless fun at Josh, but Josh didn't find it too funny, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"I'm just saying," Sam commented with a smile, "good genes in that family." Sam had become close to both CJ and Donna over the last weeks, loving both of them like sisters. Still- he wasn't blind.

Josh, already somewhat on edge, bristled at Sam's words, leering at him over his sunglasses. Sam had become very friendly with Donna, and Donna with Sam, and it hasn't escaped Josh's notice.

He tried for misdirection, choosing a new conversation partner. "So, Toby, how did you say you and CJ know each other," Josh questioned.

Toby didn't even look over. "It's none of your damn business, that's how."

Well okay, Josh thought. Another dead end on the quest for delightful banter.

He leaned against the helm silently for a few minutes, just taking in his surroundings before steadying himself, finishing his beer and wandering towards Donna at the bow of the boat.

"Coming about," Sam announced.

Josh, distracted by the blue bikini, took a second to register Sam's words, looking up just in time to shield himself from the boom as it knocked him overboard, and fully clothed, into the Gulf.

He came up sputtering, a proficient swimmer that was simply caught off guard from the circumstances. It was however, a bit unnerving to be bobbing alone in the open water, Josh thought with a sudden panic, looking around to make sure he didn't see any fins circling. It was only a moment, however, before Sam had the boat back and everyone was helping to pull him back on board. Their concern turned mostly to laughter however, when they realized he wasn't injured.

Josh was less than amused, doing his best to ignore the barbs from CJ, Toby and Sam.

"Come on," Donna tugged at his wrist, "I brought an extra towel." She lead him into the cabin where she'd stowed her beach bag, pulling out the oversized towel, which he snatched away from her, still cranky, and rubbed over his hair before tossing it down. "Get out of your wet clothes. I'll hang them to dry."

Josh, who was in no mood to joke," scoffed as he yanked the tails of his shirt of of his suit pants, removing his dress shirt, belt and undershirt.

"Pants," Donna told him, answered only with a roll of the eyes as he removed them and handed them to her, now clad only in his boxers as he flopped down on a bench in the galley.

She handed him a bottle of water, running her fingers gently through his curls.

"Sorry I was cranky," he muttered, almost shocked at his own apology.

She shrugged her shoulders, giving him a gentle smile. "It's almost like deja vu," she told him, kissing his temple and acknowledging their past for the first time since the first day of work so many months prior. "I'll hang these to dry," she told him before he could react in any way, climbing the steps and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

OoooooooooooO

Toby Ziegler walked into the hotel lobby with a smirk on his face. "I have to admit, I did have a great time today.

Josh muttered something under his breath, and though the rest of them couldn't make out the exact words, they understood the sentiment.

"Everyone up for dinner?" CJ too was in a pleasant mood. "Maybe somewhere local? A fresh catch?"

"I'll pass," Josh spat, still in a terrible mood and quite damp.

"Come on, Josh," Donna said softly. "End the day on a high note." She was trying to sympathize with him and convince him to cheer up. She knew if he was going to come out of his mood her soft touch could do it- it had before, on a day very similar to this one.

"Yes, Josh, I know how you like to try new places and eating interesting things," Toby's attempt at ironic, dry humor was largely not amusing.

Josh glared at them.

She tried to catch his gaze and shoot him a look conveying the fact that she knew that wasn't true, but he never met her eyes.

"Some of us have work to do," he scoffed, heading back to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Donna bit her lip, trying to resist the urge to chase after him and not let the situation bother her.

OooooooooO

Josh was irritated, exhausted and stressed. He still had to get through all of the paperwork he'd blown off to spend the afternoon with Donna. An afternoon, he might add, that didn't exactly go as planned. He shook his head and shed his clothing, climbing into the hottest shower he could stand. As he let the water run over his tense muscles, he couldn't help but to wish that this shower would end in the same fashion his last bad day on a boat ended. He wished, for so many reasons, she'd appear in her blue bikini and hop in to keep him company.

All of the things that he'd felt for her that week, all of the things that he thought about her, were nothing compared to the way he felt now. They'd spent time together, they'd really gotten to know each other, and now he was absolutely sure he couldn't live without her. He couldn't upend the campaign and he honestly didn't even have the time to share a meal with her right now, let alone date her, but he wanted to make sure that in November, when he had his real chance, he wouldn't ruin it before he got started. He wouldn't wave goodbye to her after election day, hoping that they'd bump into each other again. He'd tell her what he wanted.

Maybe he would join them for dinner. It could be fun, to tell stories and get CJ just drunk enough to spill her guts about Donna when she was growing up. Plus, he'd get to make it up to Donna for being cranky all day. It would be… poetic.

Josh's daydream was disturbed by a loud pounding on the door. Grabbing a towel, he hopped out and flung the door open, greeting an irritated Leo.

"We need to you in the Governor's suite to talk about Texas," he began without preamble.

"Texas?" Josh's eyebrows shot up. He knew what that meant, and it definitely did nothing to improve his mood.

"Yeah. I've got some numbers and we need to discuss…"

"We've discussed it!" Josh was waiving his arms around and already beginning to yell. He didn't want to have to deal with Hoynes again in any capacity.

"Governor's suite. We have to go over the next couple of days too, and this memo on school vouchers."

"Did you get the polling back on the…"

"Yeah, we'll discuss it."

"K. I'll be there," he surrendered, knowing he wouldn't be seeing the inside of his eyelids for quite a while.

"Should I grab Donna," Leo asked.

"No, she's all excited for dinner with CJ. I won't need her. Just let her go."

"Alright," Leo agreed. "And Josh…"

"Yeah?"

"Put on some pants."

OoooooooooooO

Donna knocked for the third time on Josh's door, hoping he'd let her talk him into dinner at a little place in the harbor. Everyone was having such a good time and she just wanted him to come along.

"Josh?" she tried again, only to be met with silence.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. He had to be in there. If something work related came up he would have grabbed her. He was just ignoring her. That hurt.

OooooooooooooO

Josh finally drug himself back to his room after an exhausting debate about a vice presidential candidate, education reform and how to reach disengaged voters. He just wanted to sleep. The lock had barely latched behind him when there was another knock on the door.

Josh sighed and opened it, Mandy breezing in without an invitation. "Josh, we need to go over the scheduled media appearances for the next 10 days."

"Not tonight, Mandy, I'm exhausted."

He'd been progressively colder to her over the last months, making her patience with him shorter and shorter.

"Yes, Joshua, tonight. I need you to get your head in the game. I know you've been out all day playing Baywatch with your assistant but I need you to focus."

"Watch it," Josh warned.

A mischievous smile began to crawl across Mandy's face. "What? Did I strike a nerve there."

"Leave her out of it, Mandy. Our issues have nothing to do with her." And it was true. They would never have worked- they weren't working- even without Donna in the picture.

She shot him a look that could make a grown man cry. Luckily, Josh was well versed in this game, meeting her stare with one equally as intense, causing her to soon drop the topic.

"Anyway, we need to go over the numbers," she sat down in a chair, removing her blazer.

"Fine," Josh grabbed the file from her, knowing she was right.

OoooooooooooO

They'd gone to dinner without Josh, having a lovely time. Donna could quickly tell these were her people. They just understood he in a way that most of her friends didn't. They were smart and funny and oh so sweet to her. She loved that she'd found a place to fit in. All that was missing from the night was Josh.

CJ had hopped into the shower to rinse off while Donna changed into her pajamas.

It was late, but she just couldn't get Josh off of her mind. He'd clearly not appreciated being the butt of the joke today, and he was stressed anyway. The entire night she'd worried he was brooding in his hotel room. Grabbing the ice bucket for cover, she quickly ducked out of their room and made her way down the hall. She was only steps from his door when it opened, Mandy closing it behind her, jacket in hand.

"Oh," she looked Donna up and down. "Well, hello."

"Hi," Donna nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, trying not to show any of the hurt she was currently harboring, even though she assured herself she had no right to be jealous.

Mandy, always impeccably put together looked Donna up and down as she walked by, making Donna suddenly self conscious of her adolescent feeling pajama shorts and tshirt.

Donna bit her lip and as soon as it was safe to do so, retreated back to her room with a heavy heart, glad she was slipping in before CJ was even out of the shower.

XxxxxxxxX

A/N: So, I can't ever decide what the history is with CJ and Toby. Clearly they know each other but I have no idea how- hence my attempt at humor ;) This won't be a Toby CJ story just because that never really clicked for me in the show. I see them more as very very good friends. Plus, at this point in cannon he's happily married to Andy.

As for our favorite couple, they're in for quite the adventure. But they never have been great about communicating their feelings towards each other. We're off to the races... ;)

I have all of the stories in this series outlined, but if you have something you're just dying for me to throw in (a nod to cannon) let me know and I'll do my best. I always like to hear what you guys are thinking. Happy reading and let me know if you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

She rubbed slow circles on his back as he sat hunched over on the edge of his bed, trying to keep it together.

She said nothing, unable to find the right words. On the night that held one of his greatest victories, he was also suffering one of his most devastating losses.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked him softly, not caring about their new found boundaries and wishing only to do whatever she could to ease his pain.

"You don't have to," he told her shakily.

"I know I don't have to," she allowed her hand to travel to his hair. "But do you want me to?"

He wanted to say yes. He wanted her to come with him and hold him together and comfort him, but instead he shook his head no. "The campaign needs you. I'll only be gone for a few days."

She understood. She didn't want to impose.

"He really liked you, you know," Josh added out of the blue.

"Oh?" Donna had spoken to Noah Lyman on an increasingly frequent basis when he'd called for Josh, always taking several minutes to visit with Donna. "He always called me Donnatella," she smiled, thinking of the older man sharing that particular trait with his son.

Josh allowed the faint trace of a smile to cross his face. "Yeah," he cleared his throat. "He knew."

"Hmmm?" Donna was a bit lost in thought. "Knew what?"

Josh glanced over at her, not having to say any more.

"Oh."

They didn't talk about it. Most of the time they didn't dare think about it. This thing between them- it was growing whether they wanted it to or not.

But whatever was happening between them wasn't the only thing they didn't speak about. Donna avoided Mandy like the plague, never bringing up their hallway encounter with Josh and telling herself it was none of her business. She'd had more than a few pangs of jealousy and he'd been beyond irritated by the number of men who had openly flirted with her.

But none of that mattered at the moment.

OoooooooO

She called him nightly, hesitant at first to disturb him, but needing to hear for herself that he was okay. They'd chatted for considerably longer than necessary, Josh finding any excuse he could not to hang up the phone.

He was clearly pouring all of his energy into staying strong for his mother, so she stayed strong for him. She listens when he told her he didn't want to talk about it, but opened up a few minutes later. She didn't push him when he hesitated to tell her something, letting him work his way around to it eventually.

Her consistent calls and warm voice were exactly what he needed. And even though he told her every night not to come, he wished she was there with him. Not just in Connecticut so he could get through the emotionally grueling days, but so he could pull her close at night and feel her body next to his.

He knew if he so much as said the word she'd be on the next plane to the east coast. But he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't do it to himself either. As much as he'd forced himself to maintain a professional distance he was struggling with it. He was afraid she was slipping away from him. He'd realized that their week together maybe meant less to her than it did to him, but if he just had the chance to show her- to prove himself to her, he wouldn't stop until she understood.

He sighed. After the general election, he told himself. Just hold on until November.

OoooooooO

Donna gave a heavy sigh as she curled into her pillows. It had been an exhausting week, albeit an exciting one. She'd taken on any additional duties she could to help out Josh's office and she'd proven herself as an asset to the campaign once again.

"What's eating you," CJ asked, taking her earrings off and placing them back into her luggage.

"I don't know," Donna whined. "Just thinking about Josh, I guess. It's just him and his mom now."

"It's sad, isn't it?" CJ turned her full attention to Donna. "I know he can be a lot to handle but he's a good guy. I can't imagine..." she trailed off, sitting down on the edge of Donna's bed. "I'm glad we have each other, Donna," she said candidly. "I know we've kind of drifted apart the last few years and I'm sorry, I just..." she didn't even know what to say.

"Don't apologize," Donna quickly offered. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let him come between us. I shouldn't have let him do a lot of things."

"Yeah, but I should have said something. I should have done more."

"I'm not five anymore, Ceej. You don't have to babysit me," Donna attempted to lighten the mood.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't look out for you- that we can't look out for each other."

"You do look out for me," Donna told her timidly. "You always have. Even when I didn't want you to." She thought of the fights she had with CJ when she'd dropped out of undergrad to pay for Paul's schooling. They'd barely spoken for the better part of a year when it happened.

A heavy silence fell across the room. "It's in the past," CJ stated, patting Donna's leg before retiring to her own bed. "I'm just happy we're in it together again."

OooooooooO

Josh adjusted his backpack and stepped off of the escalator. He just needed to grab his bag and find a cab to take him to campaign headquarters. He was ready to get back to work, to focus on something else after being emotionally drained from the events of the prior few days.

He'd only taken a few steps when he saw her, like a beacon of warmth welcoming home. She gave him her soft smile and he made a beeline to her.

"Hi," she greeted him simply.

He shot her a confused look, as he wasn't expecting anyone to pick him up, let alone to be met by Donna.

"I wanted to pick you up," she told him, placing her emphasis on the second word, pulling him into a tentative hug before he had a minute to think about it. As soon as he reciprocated in the slightest she pulled him closer, squeezing him tighter.

"Thank you," he whispered, the choke of his emotion still fresh in his voice.

They stood that way for a few moments, just letting the world go by around them, before he eventually pulled back, compartmentalizing his life once again as he did so.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Just a short chapter based on some of your requests. More to come this weekend :)


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks turned into months and as the seasons changed the mayhem only increased. Gone were the days off and the dinners in new cities. Everyone ate, slept and breathed the campaign. If they were somehow afforded a few hours of time off, it was spent doing laundry and trying to catch a nap. Clean shirts were a tradable commodity. Sleep was a rarity, stolen on couches, airplanes and busses in 15 minute increments. Nerves ran high and everyone was stressed.

"That color looks good on you," CJ offered, sitting down next to Donna.

"Thanks," Donna mumbled, looking down. "Actually, I think this is your shirt."

"It is? Huh." CJ couldn't have cared less at this point, laying her head down on the table. They were at least in the home stretch. "Where's Mr. Neurosis?"

Donna chuckled a bit. "He's in with Leo. Should be back any time." She glanced at the clock. 2:30 am.

CJ started to respond but ended up just letting out a big yawn instead.

"Ok, that's it." Donna stood, handing her sister her bag. "I'm calling it. You're falling asleep, Josh is working himself into a lather and even Sam is cranky. Sleep. We have to sleep. It's just going to get worse tomorrow."

"Can't. Josh is on the warpath," CJ told her.

"I'll take care of Josh. He's going to get some sleep too."

Just then the door to the War Room slammed, and Josh bellowed a loud "DONNA!" before stomping over to where they were sitting. "We're out of coffee," he told her. "I also need to set up a call with the governor of Pennsylvania and the mayor of Chicago..."

"Joshua."

"…I'm going to need updated polling stats on everything in this file," he flopped a blue folder onto the table, "as well as the Governor's numbers with women in California ages 45-65…"

"JOSHUA!"

Josh froze and looked at her, knowing immediately that she meant business. She grabbed his wrist and drug him towards the door. "You're going to get some sleep. You have to rest or you're not going to be able to think clearly tomorrow. I can't have you falling over from exhaustion. It's the middle of the night- we can't get anything done at this point."

"As much as I appreciate you dragging me to the nearest bed, Donnatella," he smirked at him, "I really have a lot to do."

She stopped at turned to look at him, lowering her voice. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself over this, Josh. You haven't had more than a micro nap in days. Just a few hours and a hot shower, okay? Look around, you're going to have a mutiny on your hands if you don't give them a break. We've made it so far- we're almost there. You won't forgive yourself if there's an avoidable error because of a tired mistake."

Josh looked around, taking in all of the campaign staffers in the room, looking like they could fall over. "Be back here by 8," he barked, and the staff scurried away before he could change his mind.

"Okay," Donna smiled, now calmly walking beside him towards his room instead of dragging him along, "now what else did you need me to do?"

He smiled softly at her, able to shake him out of his stress and make sure he was sleeping, but still ready to work. She opened the door to his hotel room and he had to admit, he felt ready to drop. Toeing off his shoes and yanking at his tie, Josh verbally made a list of what they needed to accomplish first thing in the morning. He heard her turn the shower on and grab a fluffy towel, hanging it on the hook as she listened to him rattle off a list.

He stopped for air at some point, giving Donna her opening. "Get in the shower," she told him. "I'll be back in a few minutes to get your dry cleaning and make sure you're really going to sleep." And with that she was out the door, popping back into her own room and taking a shower herself, changing into pajama shorts and a sweatshirt and wandering back to collect Josh's dry cleaning.

She was glad to find that he was still standing under the hot water when she returned, gathering his suit and sending it along with hers to the front desk for the overnight cleaners as well as ordering his breakfast. She wanted to make sure he actually went to sleep instead of sneaking back to the war room, so she sat down for a moment, waiting for him to come out. Only a minute later, however, she was asleep.

Josh emerged from the bathroom still damp, a towel wrapped around his waist. He had to admit that he felt a million times better already- fresh and clean and his muscles were actually starting to relax. Add a few hours of sleep and he'd be a new man.

A gentle smile crawled across his face when he saw her laying there, sleeping deeply, curled up in a ball on top of his bed. He rooted around in his bag and quietly slipped into a pair of boxers and a tshirt, before walking over to her. He brushed her hair from her face and whispered her name, but she didn't so much as stir. They only had a few hours to rest anyway, so he didn't want to bother her. He pulled the covers back on the king size bed and removed her shoes, slipping her under the comforter. She barely stirred, moving around a little bit only to curl deeper into the pillows. Covering her back up, he turned out the light, kissed her forehead and gently moved to the opposite side of the bed. One more day, he told himself as he fell asleep, summoning will power he didn't even know that he had. One more day.

Donna stirred briefly in her sleep, but only to roll closer to Josh, nestling her body in close to his. He never woke either, arms instinctively wrapping around her.

OooooooooooooooooO

Donna had slipped back into her own room to get dressed and by the tie she made it to the war room the day was in full swing. It was chaos- and there was nothing they could do about it. They'd already laid all of their cards on the table and their fate was in the hands of the electorate.

That, however, didn't mean that Josh wasn't running around like a mad person. Donna did her best to keep him as calm as possible but it was largely no use. He was working himself into a lather. She mostly trailed behind him attempting to piece back together the wake of destruction he was leaving everywhere he went. By late afternoon her nerves were fried too. Eventually she'd convinced him to eat something of substance and she'd switched his coffee out for water.

The race was close, the election coverage swinging back and forth between the two candidates all day, but the final votes rolled in and the pollsters were ready to call it.

The campaign staff squeezed into the war room, the otherwise loud atmosphere quieted as everyone turned their attention to the screen, waiting with baited breath.

And that's when it happened. They called the race for Bartlet, the room erupted into cheers and hugs and even several sets of teary eyes. Toby grabbed CJ and wrapped her in a hug, Sam clapping him on the back. Leo kissed Jenny. And Josh turned to look at Donna with amazement. She met his gaze with a beam of sheer admiration. "You did it," she told him softly. She couldn't have been more proud.

And without hesitation, he leaned in and captured her lips. He was soft and tentative at first, but his arms snaked around her waist and he quickly forgot where he was, brushing his tongue against her bottom lip and deepening the kiss when she didn't so much as hesitate to grant him access. A small moan escaped her lips and Josh's grip on her tightened.

The pop of a champagne cork and a loud cheer from the other side of the room pulled them out of their moment together and their lips parted suddenly as they both took a step back, staring breathlessly at each other, the emotions they'd both locked away surging to the forefront of their minds. They were both relieved that it seemed as though in the joy and chaos of the moment, no one had even noticed their exchange.

"Josh! Donna!" Sam was making his way through the crowd and over to them. She grinned at him a bit more sheepishly this time, reaching out to grab his arm. She wasn't going to let him retreat into awkward confusion. "Congratulations, Joshua," she told him, giving him another hug. "Go. Celebrate."

He gave her a full dimpled grin just as CJ pulled Donna into an embrace with a cheer and Sam threw an arm around Josh's shoulders. The night continued in much the same way, Governor Bartlet becoming President-Elect and all of the staffers blowing off the stresses of the last months. She could feel him watching her, and she would have been lying to say she wasn't watching him too. She wanted him. They'd maintained a professional distance throughout the campaign, and Donna had convinced herself that one more night of pleasure with him wasn't worth the pain of his ultimate rejection, but now, with the champagne flowing, she didn't care about that anymore. Any amount of time with him, limited or not, would be work the pain she'd have to endure. He meant everything to her ; Everything that he had during their week together and so much more. They were bonded in a new way now. She'd spent practically every waking moment with him over the past months, both the good and the bad. She'd learned the ins and outs of what made him tick, of who he really was, and she wanted every bit of him. Donna was sure, though, that he didn't feel the same way about her. They'd had moments pass between them, moments where she could swear he felt something too, but he'd stayed professional, not even eluding to anything more.

He'd felt the same way though, but he was paralyzed by fear of rejection from the woman he'd come to adore combined with what he perceived as severe repercussions for the campaign if it was turned into a scandal. He'd watched her all night too, practically floating around, greeting everyone by name and with a smile. She was the woman of his dreams. He wanted her, simple as that. And now, with the election behind them, he wasn't going to wait any longer. He wasn't her boss anymore and he could show her just how much he'd missed her.

As the party began to wind down and Josh had said his obligatory thank you's, he began to make his way to her. He stared at her, sitting in the corner with Sam and CJ, laughing easily. She was beautiful, of that he was sure. Finishing his drink, he sat it down on the counter, his liquid courage carrying him over towards her.

"Josh. We need a word with you."

Josh opened his mouth to protest, but he knew it was no use. If Leo needed him, Leo needed him. There wasn't much argument there.

OoooooooO

By the time he left his meeting with Leo the sun was rising and the party had died down. Josh yanked the tie around his neck loose as he shuffled down the hallway. He was almost too tired to even drag his feet. He stopped in front of her door, staring at it. He wanted so badly to knock. To tell her all of the things that he felt for her and to take her back to his room and show her all of the things that he felt for her. But it was early morning and he was exhausted. If he was going to do this, and he was certainly going to, he was going to do it right. She deserved flowers and candlelit dinners and all the right words, not an exhausted scotch-scented offer to join him in his room. And with that he let himself in to the room down the hall.

OoooooooO

"H'lo?" CJ mumbled into the phone as Donna rolled over and groaned, pulling the pillow over her face.

She'd been living under the wrongful assumption that she'd be able to sleep in a bit now that the campaign was over.

CJ sat the phone back in the cradle and settled back into the bed. "It was for you," she announced to Donna. "Leo wants to see you in 30 minutes in his office."

"What?!" That got Donna's attention. She was certainly awake now, jumping out of bed and scurrying to tame her bed head, reapply make up, brush her teeth and throw on a presentable outfit. She was out the door in record time, and looking pretty good too, she thought. She knocked on Josh's door, checking her watch. He must already be down there, she thought. He hadn't answered when she'd called his room a few minutes prior.

Donna made her way to Leo's office and was greeted warmly by the future Chief of Staff. She became a bit nervous, however, when she noted Josh's absence.

"Donna," he began, sitting back into his chair. "I'm a busy man and I'm going to get right to the point. "

She shifted nervously in her chair.

"I'm very impressed by the work you've done on this campaign. You're a bright girl and you have a natural gift for politics- its something that can't be taught. You've really become a valuable member of the team. I don't know what Josh would have done without you."

Donna blushed at the compliment.

"So lets not mince words here, Donna. I'd like to offer you a full time position in the administration as Josh's assistant. I can't think of anyone more suited for the job."

Donna's eyes widened. She was being offered a job in the White House?

"I- I- I don't know what to say," she responded honestly.

"Say you'll take it, Donna. You've earned it."

She thought of working for Josh for 4, maybe even 8, more years. She wondered if she'd once again misread what had happened between them last night. He was really okay with her continuing as his assistant. But then his words rang through her mind. There was nothing they would ever do that was bigger than this. Her promise to herself was at the forefront of her mind as well. She wasn't doing this for a man. She was doing this for herself. She was doing this to prove her value in this world. That she could make it on her own. That she wouldn't give up everything she'd worked for and leave herself out in the cold again.

She sat up tall and took a deep breath, looking Leo in the eye. "Yes. I'll take it."

OooooooooO

Josh walked down the hallway, an extra spring in his step, whistling along. It had been a long time, Josh thought, since he whistled. But all was right in his world. He just put a dark horse candidate in the White House, he'd been officially offered a job he'd been working towards for years and, God willing, he was going to get the woman of his dreams this morning. He'd run out early this morning to grab a bouquet of daisies for Donna. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for over the course of a year. Rounding the corner of the hallway he saw her walking towards him. His smile grew immediately.

"Just the woman I was looking for," he told her. "These are for you," he told her, handing her the bouquet and leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled. "And thank you, Josh, for your confidence in me. I promise I won't let you down."

"Hmmm?"

"The job," she told him, tucking her hair nervously behind her ear. "I just left Leo's office."

Josh stared at her, somewhat confused. "Leo offered you a job?"

"Y-Yes…" now she was hesitant. "As your assistant in the White House."

Josh's face fell. He didn't even pretend to hide it. Leo told him the night before that he'd take care of getting him some help before the transition kicked off, but in his euphoric state, Josh didn't even consider that Leo would hire Donna before saying anything to him.

"You took it." It was more of a statement than an answer. Josh let out a little puff of air, leaning back against the wall in the hallway, completely defeated and certainly heartbroken.

"Well, yes." Donna froze. "Oh God. Should I not have? If you don't want to work with me…"

"No!" Josh cut her off. "It's not that, it's just…" He paused, looking for the right words. He'd always been horrible at this. Why was it so hard to tell her how he felt?

"A very smart man once told me this is the most important thing I'll ever do," she smiled at him. "So I did it."

In spite of the heavy heart, he was happy for her. She'd earned her seat at the table. He was proud of her. He comforted himself in the knowledge that at least now he'd have her close. He wasn't going to lose her again. But he wasn't going to give up either. He'd just have to fight every day to prove to her what she meant to him. He'd have to figure something out.

"Well, Donna Moss from Wisconsin," he smiled at her standing up straight and placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her back to the war room, "We've got an administration to staff."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

I know, I know, I'm SORRY! It's just not their time right now. But, as of next chapter, welcome to cannon(-ish), ladies and gentleman. :)


	7. Chapter 7

So let me get this straight... you're having a dinner party?" Sam was attempting to broach the matter delicately.

"Yes. What's so hard for everyone to believe about this?" CJ was somewhat indignant.

Toby shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, for one thing, you can't cook."

"I can cook."

"Toby's right. You really can't," Donna didn't even look up from her paperwork.

"In that case, I'm glad I'm too busy," Josh chimed in, joining the small crowd that had assembled near Donna's desk.

"So, what, are you having us all over to order Chinese," Toby questioned.

"Nope," CJ crossed her arms, a satisfied smile on her face. "I've got my secret weapon."

"And that would be..." Josh was now intrigued.

"Me," Donna piped in.

"You?" Josh was as confused as ever.

"Yes, me," Donna looked up at the faces who had now all turned their attention to her. "What? I can cook."

"You... can?" Josh made a face.

Donna rolled her eyes, grabbing the file she'd just finished and standing up. "Yes. And I'm leaving now so it won't be midnight when we eat," she stuck the file where it belonged and closed the drawer, gathering her things. "Dinner will be ready by 8 so I'll see the three of you then, and Josh I'll see you tomorrow."

Josh grumbled a goodbye, now kicking himself for declining the invitation to CJs and making other plans.

OoooooooO

"I'll get it," Donna announced, tapping the wooden spoon on the side of the pot and wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. Toby and CJ were on the deck with their drinks and Donna was just putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Sam," she greeted him with a warm hug. "Come in. You're just in time."

"It smells delicious," he told her, handing Donna a bottle of wine, ever the gracious guest.

Donna, knowing what Sam really wanted, grabbed him a beer from the fridge and handed it to him. He took a drink and leaned back against the counter, letting out a long sigh.

Donna added a dash of salt to the pot and looked over at Sam. "You've really had quite the day, haven't you."

Sam simply looked at her, not knowing where to begin. "I'd say that's an understatement."

"Well don't let it get to you," Donna told him, opening the wine he'd brought along and pouring herself a glass. "Besides, things could have been worse."

"How?" Sam looked at her.

"Well," she hedged, placing the fresh pasta into the now boiling water, "the press could have it."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't want to think about that.

"Hey, that's why we're doing this," she gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You're among friends. Just relax. At least you didn't ride Leo's $4,000 bike into a tree," Donna shot him a little smile.

"True," Sam grinned back. "Or fall off a treadmill. Or anger Mary Marsh." He took another drink. "Or have to deal with Mandy. Thanks, Donna. I do feel better." He gave her his signature Sam smile and walked towards the balcony.

Donna froze. "Sam? Did you just say at least you didn't have to deal with Mandy?"

"Yes, I did," Sam nodded his head.

"Why? Why would you say that?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? She's back in town. Where do you think Josh is right now?"

Donna's face fell. "Oh."

"Donna? Is everything alright?"

Donna cleared her throat, plastering on a fake smile. "I'm fine. Everything's fine. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes," she told them, though she'd suddenly lost her appetite.

She bit her lip, thinking about Josh and Mandy. She didn't want to go through another round of that. She didn't think she could take it.

She drained the pasta and tossed it with the other ingredients, piling it into a large bowl and pulled the bread from the oven at the perfect moment. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the knocking at the door for several moments.

Not wanting the food to get cold, she opened it quickly to see who could be popping by.

"Josh," she gushed. "You're here."

"Of course, Donnatella," he grinned at her, kissing her quickly on the cheek before letting himself in. "I can't miss an opportunity for dinner with you."

OoooooooooO

"Between the two of you I've had my hands full all week, so I think I'll have another glass," CJ reached for the wine bottle and topped herself off.

"Everything's fine, you worry too much," Josh waived her off.

"Oh do I? A battle with the Christian Right and a call girl? And I'm over reacting?"

"Look, Mary Marsh isn't going to be a problem and if you get the question on Sam just tell them no comment."

CJ let out a full throated laugh. "You think if I just decline to comment on a story that a member of the President's senior staff slept with a hooker that the press will just go away?"

"Call girl," Sam corrected, though it fell on deaf ears.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "It's none of their business."

"The hell it isn't! Like it or not, idiot boy, we're in the public eye now. Right or wrong, everything we do is free game."

"I'm just saying," Josh persisted, that he's not an elected official and as long as he continues to do his job it shouldn't matter.

"It shouldn't, but it does. You can't do that kind of stuff, Josh. Think of how it would look for the administration!" CJ was worked up.

"But WHY?!" Josh was looking for a fight. The topic had clearly touched a nerve with him and he'd had a trying day to begin with. Now on his second beer, he wasn't letting up. "It's not like I can choose who I'm in love with!"

The others remained silent, Josh's words lingering in the air.

"Sam," He corrected himself nervously. "It's not like Sam can choose who he's in love with."

"I'm not in love with her," Sam piped in, knowing full well that wasn't the point.

Donna stared at Josh, visions of Mandy swirling through her head and making her a bit nauseous.

Josh looked anywhere but at Donna, thoughts of her running through his mind.

"Josh?" CJ looked at him questioningly.

Josh sighed, sitting back. "What?"

"Is- Is there anything you want to tell us? I'm your first call, Joshua." CJ had changed her tone completely.

"NO," Josh barked. "It's nothing. It was just a- I don't know, a thing I said."

Though no one believed him, they let it go for the moment. Josh wasn't the type to open up. Only a second later, Josh's cell phone rang. All eyes turned to him once again, knowing that often if his rang, theirs would follow close behind.

"It's my mother," Josh announced. Letting the others know they were off the hook for the moment.

"You can take it in my room," Donna told him. "She's been trying to get a hold of you all week," Donna nodded her head down the hallway.

OooooooooO

"Oh no you don't. Two can play this game!" Josh heard CJ practically shouting when he returned to the dining room.

CJ was grinning mischievously. "During the summers everyone would hang out at the town pool. Donna was maybe 12 and everyone her age was just starting to get trendy. On the first day of summer all the girls had bikinis and Donna didnt, so she comes home and asks our parents if she can go buy a two piece swimsuit. They told her no, that she was too young for that. So a couple days go by and the other girls are teasing Donna, who has clearly had enough. So she sneaks into my room and steals a bikini and wears it to the pool the next day. Well obviously it's huge on her because she's 12 years old and I... erm, wasn't 12 years old, so she jumps into the pool and off the top goes. Floats to the deep end."

Toby, Josh and Sam snickered.

"Anyway, she put it back on and left and thought that was the end of it. But two days later at the supermarket Joey Erickson's mom tells Donna's mom that he, and the rest of the neighborhood, saw her topless in the pool!" CJ cracked up. "Needless to say it didn't go over well and Donna was back to the one piece swimsuit the rest of the summer."

The three of them continued to laugh, taking another sip of their drinks.

"CJ won prom queen." Donna stated flatly, causing the others to look at each other, unsure how that was a rebuttal. "...and when she got on stage she stood in front of the light and everyone could see her purple underwear through her dress," Donna grinned mischievously, earning a round of laughter from the guys.

"Speaking of people seeing your underwear," CJ said. "Donna was a flower girl at two weddings, and both times she tripped and fell while walking down the aisle."

"I was clumsy," Donna interjected, blushing a little bit.

"And one of those times her dress went completely over her head. And even at 5 years old she was mortified so she just laid there, face down in the aisle, until my Dad picked her up and carried her out of the way," CJ smiled. "Another time she placed each petal down individually because she didn't want things to look messy if she threw them."

"Oh, that's DEFINITELY you," Josh grinned, placing his arm across the back of her seat.

"When CJ was home from college on summer break one year-"

CJ let out a little laugh, knowing what Donna was going to say.

"We all went out to dinner and she didn't want to come. So we ate and then drove back to the house, and we were all in the car and as soon as we pulled into the driveway, what did we see? But a boy from three houses down crawling out the window... shirtless and with only one shoe on."

CJ laughed along with everyone. "I heard them pull up and I told him he had to leave but I didn't think he'd be dumb enough to climb out the window in the FRONT of the house!"

"Well even if they did see him trying to sneak out it still sounds like you avoided a far more embarrassing moment than if you hadn't heard the car."

"Yeah. Donna's the title holder on that plot line," CJ winked at her sister.

"Ohhh really?" Josh leaned back in his chair, ready for a good story. "Do tell."

"I think you can probably piece it together. You think you're at home alone, and your family gets back from picking your sister up at the airport early. You also trusted a future dermatologist to be intelligent enough to correctly lock a door... but that's another topic for another day. Anyway, I'd like to think I handled the situation with poise and we avoided what could have been an awkward Thanksgiving dinner."

Donna giggled. "You cat called me!"

CJ laughed too. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. What did you want me to do? Tell him it didn't look like he was doing a very good job?"

"Well you won't have been wrong." Donna snarked.

"So, what did your mom say?" Sam asked.

Donna suddenly became horrified and nervous, shooting her sister a look pleading with her not to tell the story.

"Oh, you know, how it goes with parents. But anyway," CJ said, catching the silent message, "what are we going to do about the President and the tree?"

"Oh no you don't," Josh spoke up. "There's a story here."

Donna fidgeted in her seat.

"There's not, Josh," CJ said softly. "I shouldn't have said anything." She regretted letting that slip, not wanting to embarrass Donna.

Josh sensed the tension.

"Okay," he said softly, letting it drop.

The others began a discussion of how to handle the next week's agenda. Donna began to grab the dishes and carry them into the kitchen, Josh trailing behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you on something you didn't want to talk about," he told her once they were out of ear shot from the others.

"It's fine," she waived it off. "CJ brought it up and it's really no big deal."

"You sure?" Josh studied her face.

"The door wasn't locked. They walked in. It's no big deal."

"Oh... Kay..." Josh, while he hated the thought of her with anyone else, wasn't sure what had set her off.

Donna placed a large bowl into soapy dish water and began to scrub. "It's just... I thought I'd never hear the end of it. But instead my mother told me she approved because she couldn't figure out how I was ever keeping him around and she was hell bent on me marrying a doctor. She actually told me maybe I should do more for him," Donna scrubbed furiously. "Because otherwise who could possibly want Donna? CJ had this big career and successful life and my brothers' business had taken off but of course I wasn't capable of any of that. Just naive little Donna, better trick a man into marrying her while she's still young and thin..."

"Whoa," Josh came up behind her and stilled her hands from the scrubbing, Donna's body tense against him. When she finally relaxed he turned her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You know that's not the case though, right?"

Donna didn't make a peep. "God, Donna. Yes, you're beautiful, but beyond that you're incredible and smart and funny and kind... any man would be lucky to have you. And that freeriding gomer certainly didn't deserve you. Tell me you understand that, okay?"

He slouched down just a bit to look her in the eye. He hated that someone had done that to her, and he hated that she may doubt herself. Yes, he'd been attracted to her physically the moment he'd met her, but it was her soul that he'd really fallen for. He wondered if she'd ever really know that. He hoped she did. He wanted to be sure she realized that to him, she wasn't just a one night stand that collided again- that it wasn't just because she was young and pretty. That she was so much more to him than that.

Donna bit her lip, holding back the tears and reluctantly nodded her head. Josh, still not completely convinced, was forced to let it go when Sam entered the room, Donna turning her back to him to collect herself.

"We're heading out," Sam announced, followed by Toby, making their way to the front door. "Thank you, ladies, for a wonderful evening. It was just what the doctor ordered." Sam gave CJ a hug and kiss on the cheek. "And Donna, everything tasted wonderful. Excellent job." He hugged her and planted a quick peck on her cheek.

"Agreed," Toby stated, already standing in the hallway.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for letting me join," Josh followed Sam's lead bidding farewell to CJ, and then Donna, lingering for just a quick moment when he kissed her cheek. It wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone else, but Josh and Donna both felt it.

Closing the door, CJ announced she was hanging into her pajamas and then she'd help with the clean up.

As soon as she walked away, Donna's cell rang.

"Hi," she said, seeing the caller ID and wondering if Josh forgot something. Peeking out the window and looking down to the street she saw him standing on the sidewalk staring up at her. "I meant it, Donnatella," he said simply. "You're every man's dream. Don't let yourself forget that."

She felt her heart flutter, a smile forming on her face. "Thank you," she whispered, bidding him goodnight once again and wishing he would bound up the stairs to her front door instead of step into his waiting cab.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, everyone, that's a full lid. Have a great weekend." CJ closed her briefing book and gathered her things, exiting the press room from the side door. It had been a relatively light week. She was greeted by Josh, leaning in the doorway waiting for her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from reporters," she snarked at Josh, giving him a half smile.

He shrugged his shoulders, walking CJ back to her office. "Just passing by. Thought I'd listen in. I had a meeting with a Congressman and I'm staying for Leo's thing."

"Hey, CJ! I have a follow up!" Danny Concannon jogged a few paces to catch up with them.

Neither of Josh nor CJ slowed their purposeful stride as they both turned to face him, CJ acknowledging his request as Josh just listened curiously.

Danny flashed a huge smile. "Care to comment on reports that that an inebriated Press Secretary and Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff were seen stumbling out of a tattoo parlor and giggling uncontrollably last night?"

Josh stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Danny, considerably more interested in this story. Josh and Danny, after exchanging a quick glance simultaneously fixed their stares at CJ and grinned like two Cheshire cats.

For what Josh was convinced was the first time in her life, CJ did not immediately spout off a witty retort.

That only made the two men more excited. Josh bounced on the balls of his feet a bit. "Yes, Claudia Jean," he grinned, "care to comment?"

It was only a moment before she snapped back to reality, glaring at Danny and Josh over her glasses. "No," she said forcefully, turning and walking away as quickly as she could, grabbing Donna by the arm and pulling her out of the bull pin and into CJ's office before slamming the door.

It was only a few seconds, however, before Josh and Danny caught up with them, bursting in through CJ's side door.

"My associate and I are going to need a little bit more information on this," Josh stated in a very professional tone.

"On what?" Donna was confused by the mayhem around her.

"Mr. Concannon I looking for an on the record quote to confirm an eyewitness account," Josh said, enjoying this way too much.

"Oh? Of what?" Donna knew something was up- it was a cold day in hell when CJ let Josh interact with the press.

"Donna," CJ whispered trying to pull her attention.

"Donnatella Moss," Josh bounced on his toes last again. "Where were you last night?"

Donna furrowed her brow in confusion for a moment before it dawned on her- he knew. She blushed, her eyes going wide.

"AH HA!" Josh pointed. "That's all the answer we need." He clapped Danny on the back in celebration of their small victory. "But some details would be nice."

"A word, Donna?" CJ struggled to keep it together.

"Oh, we're going to need more than a single word on this topic," Josh remarked.

"GET OUT!" CJ bellowed, causing all three to jump.

Josh eyed her up and down before turning to leave. "This isn't over, Claudia Jean," he laughed. "And I'll see you in a minute, Donna."

"It won't be long before I have the details," Josh bragged smugly. "I have a slow afternoon. I'll crack her like an egg."

OooooooooooooO

"A butterfly?"

"No."

"A flower?"

"No."

"An anchor?"

"No." Donna moved swiftly around the office, filing and organizing, but Josh was right on her heels. They'd been at this all day. He'd pried and pried but she wasn't spilling any information.

"A star?"

"No."

"Your name?"

"No."

"My name?"

Donna paused and leaned against the file cabinet. "Yes, Joshua. I had your name permanently affixed to my body."

He gulped, eyes as wide as saucers. "Really?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! …But don't you wish," she added with a wry smile. She walked briskly across the bullpen into his office, busying herself with his the mess that was his desk.

"Okay, let's try a different approach. Tell me where it is," he grinned curiously, his eyes scanning her exposed skin for a clue.

"No."

Josh sat back in his desk chair and swiveled to the side to face her while she sorted through a stack of folders.

"Your shoulder?"

"No."

"Your neck?"

"What? No."

"Your arm?"

Donna was over this conversation, but she had to admit she was entertained by the fact that he was so worked up about all of this.

She leaned over him, placing her hands on either side of the arm rests on his chair. "Joshua," she dropped her voice to a seductive whisper, leaning in close to speak softly in his ear, "you're just going to have to find it." And with that she stood up and sauntered back out to the bullpen, leaving Josh absolutely floored.

Once he was able to somewhat collect himself he glanced to over to her desk just as she bent down to rummage through the contents of a box. Her sweater rode up every so slightly, exposing a small patch of skin on her lower back. Wondering if this was the key to solving the mystery of the tattoo, Josh leaned over to try and catch a better glimpse. Unable to see, he tipped back in his chair just a stretch farther, just a little bit more as he craned his neck until…

CRASH.

He was on the floor, his back immediately screaming in pain, his chair flopped over on the floor beside him. She was immediately leaning over him, concerned and visually checking him for injuries. She could quickly see that he was fine, and it didn't take her long to piece together what he was doing.

"Did you see anything that interested you, Josh?" She asked, still perched above him.

Josh blinked a few times and stared at her, breaking into a mischievous smile. "Is it on your ankle?"

OooooooooooooO

It had been three hours and Donna still hadn't given him any information. And as for CJ- well, he certainly wasn't dumb enough to bark up that tree today.

He closed the door to his office and picked up the phone to dial out.

"Capitol Tatttoo," came the gruff voice from the other end of the line.

"Uh, yes, this is-" He stopped himself short. He needed to do this carefully. "I was calling to see- there were two women in there last night. Tall blondes…"

"Look, guy," the man on the other end of the line was already annoyed, "what is it that you want?"

"Could you tell me which tattoos they selected? And where they had them placed?"

"We don't give out that kind of information. If you're an angry boyfriend or something I don't know what to tell you besides no refunds."

And with that the call disconnected. Josh hung up the phone. Another dead end. Though he had a multitude of other things to be doing, it was all he could focus on. He was becoming obsessive. Why wouldn't she just tell him?

OoooooooooooO

"Here's your file for the meeting with Leo. Don't forget I'll be at the OEOB helping Ginger when you're done."

"Kay."

"Need anything else from me before I go?"

He smirked at her. "Just one thing, Donnatella."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Just give me a hint. One hint. That's all I'm asking for."

She stopped short and slowly looked him up and down, making him squirm a bit under her intense gaze. "Alright," she said confidently, brushing close to him a she passed by on her way to her desk, making sure they were alone in the hallway and leaning in to speak so that only he could hear. "It's somewhere your lips have been."

Josh emitted a small squeak, caught so off guard by her words that he dropped his mug, spilling his coffee in the hallway. He physically couldn't bring himself to utter a response for the second time that day.

"Would you get it together and get in here," Leo barked, appearing in the doorway after he heard the commotion.

Josh stepped into the Chief of Staff's office, though he couldn't focus on anything but Donna for the rest of the evening.

XxxxxxxxxX

Just a little fluff for your Friday evening. Hope you're enjoying. As always I'm open to suggestions if you'd like to see something specific! More to come soon :)


	9. Chapter 9

((Take out the Trash Day))

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"By the way, pages 27-33? A couple of things every girl should know."

"And what page lists a few things every man should know?"

Josh strolled into her office without an invitation, sitting two cold beers on her desk. "I already know them," he announced smugly, flopping down in her guest chair. "I could write a book, Claudia."

"Why am I completely unsurprised by your confidence?"

"What? You don't believe me? Would you like a reference list?"

"That is, actually, the very last thing I want." She made a face.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just stating the facts."

CJ laughed. "I hate to say it, but I think we'd all be pretty well qualified to teach the abstinence portion of these classes lately." Though Josh's quirks had driven her crazy at first, he was quickly becoming like a brother to her. "Do you think this study is really telling us anything we didn't know?"

"Depends on what you know, I suppose."

CJ rolled her eyes. "All that I know for sure is that I'm glad it was Mandy in the Oval going over this report with the president instead of me."

Josh let out a soft chuckle of agreement, taking a long sip from the bottle in his hand. "I would have needed a lot more than a beer to make it through that conversation."

CJ nodded her agreement, rummaging around in her top drawer and pulling out a small bottle of rum with a label that read "open in case of emergency." Josh stared at it, caught a little bit off guard, before daring to glance up at CJ. "I'll admit," CJ told him, not phased by the dumbfounded look on his face, "that this week was the closest I've come to opening that bottle."

"Where'd you get that," he asked somewhat hesitantly. Was she trying to suggest something?

"It was a gift, actually. From one of Donna's... erm, suitors," she chuckled.

Josh quickly decided she had no additional knowledge of the origin of the bottle. "Suitors," he asked, feeling in the mood to pry a bit.

"Yes. Donna has suitors. She's courted."

Josh laughed. "And do they always present you with dowry?"

"No. But perhaps they should. This one was... different. There was something about him." She waived her hand in the air, changing topics. "I never actually met him. But the way she talked about him..." CJ paused. "What were we talking about?"

"I think we were talking about my sexual prowess," Josh bantered back.

"Your interpretation of it, maybe," CJ volleyed back. "But from the stories I've heard, you've got nothing on Rum Guy."

"Rum Guy?"

"Yeah. The guy who gave me the rum. The island hunk. The best she's ever had."

Josh kicked his feet up on the edge of CJs desk. "Oh reallllyyy? The best she's ever had, huh?" He grinned smugly, unable to hide his satisfaction.

"Why am I telling you this?" CJ questioned herself. "Donna would slap me."

"It's alright," Josh assured her. "I know all about the guy."

"You... do?" Donna was quite closed lipped about her week on the island. Though she'd told CJ all about it in confidence at the time, CJ doubted she'd told anyone else about the week. After she'd joined the campaign Donna has remained very tight lipped about the whole thing.

"Of course I do," Josh stated confidently. "He went to law school at Yale. It's a good school, Ceej. He's funny and smart and has a good job. Frankly, he sounds very charming." Josh was bordering on smarmy, but he was having too much fun to stop himself.

"You of all people would think so, wouldn't you? Hey, did you ever catch a name? I'm sure she told me at some point but she won't talk about it anymore."

"A name? Why?"

"Just curious," CJ admitted.

"Well you'd have ask Donna for a name," Josh hedged. "But I think he'd be fine with being known by his title. 'The best she's ever had.'"

"Why are you so stuck on that?" CJ laughed.

"All I'm saying is that if he's earned the title he should be able to get some recognition for his abilities."

"ANYWAY," CJ rolled her eyes. "I always wondered what actually happened with him. Will she talk to you?"

"I, uh..." Josh didn't know what to say.

"I'm not asking for a tell all, Josh," CJ was serious. "You don't have to betray her confidence, Josh. I'm not asking you to tell me what she said. I just know she spent a lot of time thinking about him and I'm just glad she can talk to you about the whole thing, that's all."

Josh furrowed his brow, no longer in the mood to joke around. "She... she didn't think about him that much."

"Ohhh yes she did," CJ popped the top on her 4th beer. "She'd never admit it though, or at least not to me. You know how Donna is, she was all in with him immediately. It's why she doesn't take that necklace off. It's why she comes home after a hard day and slips into that oversized Yale sweatshirt of his and gets all misty eyed. But enough about that," CJ added abruptly, sitting up in her chair and grabbing a pen. "I've got to get ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah," Josh replied slowly. "I was, uh, just going to find Toby for something." He shuffled to the doorframe and lingered a little, the haze slowly lifting in his mind as he pulled back to his usual self. "The best she ever had?" He questioned one last time, a grin sliding across his face. "Can't be upset about that."

OooooooooO

Josh sat in his office, staring out the window and thinking over his conversation with CJ. Something had struck him about the way CJ spoke. Something about the sincerity in which she conveyed her concern. Almost as though Donna was nursing a broken heart. Had he done that to her? Is he source of her tears? Surely not, he told himself. Surely CJ misunderstood. Donna wanted to move on from him. To have a professional relationship with him, albeit an admittedly unconventional one. Right?

He didn't know what to do. He was stuck. Of course he felt something for her- but he just couldn't open that can of worms right now. He had to lock it away. They worked together. But he didn't want to leave her out in the cold either. She'd been so good to him over the last week while his stress ran high with this whole Leo thing. But he wasn't sure what to say. How to discreetly tell her he'd appreciated the extra care she'd taken with him all week.

And that's when he remembered. Digging through his backpack he pulled out a blank postcard that he'd purchased on their shopping day in Charlotte Amalie. He'd never done anything with them, unsure of why he'd even purchased them but glad he did.

He tapped his pen on his desk, trying desperately to come up with something to write.

"Sam!" He shouted, seeing his best friend pass by his door.

Sam peeked in to Josh's office.

"What's the name of the guy in Casablanca," Josh asked, remembering their parting words to one another in the airport.

"You're asking me the name of the guy in Casablanca? As in Humphrey Bogart? Why?"

"It's a whole thing." Josh didn't want to explain. "But Bogart's character. What's his name?"

"Rick."

"Thanks," Josh muttered and Sam was on his way again.

Josh flipped the 4x6 card with the beach sunset photo over, scribbling a simple

Always.

-Rick

And shoving the card into his pocket, reminding himself to place it somewhere discreet after she left for the evening.

He was standing at his bookcase looking for a file folder when Donna came in with her things gathered and her coat on.

"I'm done in Leo's office and CJs ready to leave so I'm going to ride home with her. Did you need me for anything else?"

He watched her for a moment before responding, studying her face and her big blue eyes as she awaited his response. Josh reached out and softly fingered the stone on the chain around her neck. He eventually let go, leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. "You can go," he told her. "Thanks for everything this week."

And just as quickly as the moment crept up on them, Josh turned away from her, grabbing an oversized binder and beginning to page through it.

Caught completely off guard, Donna wasn't sure how to respond either. "Goodnight," she whispered softly, watching him and hoping for any indication he would once again acknowledge her presence in the room and slowly backing out his door.

Once he'd finished up for the evening Josh removed the post card from his pocket and slipped it silently into her top drawer. He knew it would remain unspoken, but he hoped, he believed, that she'd understand.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Do you hate me? Yeah. You do. I don't blame you. But still... they were together in the previous story so... that's faster than watching them get together on the show... does that count for something? No?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: this occurs near the end of season 1. You will recognize a portion of the conversation from later in the series... but still, it's season 1. I'm play god here.

XxxxxX

"Okay, I'm leaving," Donna announced from the doorway to Josh's office, trying to exit swiftly.

"What time is it?" He didn't look up from the memo he was reading.

"It's seven o'clock."

"You're not leaving. It's not even late."

Donna let out an exasperated sigh. "Joshua, I told you I was leaving at 7. It's 7. I'm leaving."

"But..." he lifted his head to make a joke, catching a glimpse of her. She looked spectacular. "Whoa. Where are you going."

She shifted a bit uncomfortably, looking at an insignificant point across the room. "I'm meeting someone. For dinner."

"Someone? A man?" Josh realized that he was becoming a bit more worked up than he was probably allowed to be about this.

"Yes, Josh. I'm having dinner with a man."

"A date?!" He didn't care. He was worked up.

Donna sighed. "Dinner. It's just... a quick dinner."

"He squeezed you in for a late meal. Yeah, I'm sure he's a real winner," Josh snarled.

"I'm going to be late." And with that she grabbed her bag and left.

OooooooO

"Hey," CJ handed Josh a file. "Here's the thing you wanted."

"Thanks," he muttered, clearly irritated.

"Donna wasn't at her desk," CJ attempted to keep things brief, but she was ready to head home after a long day.

"She's on a date," Josh stated flatly.

"Really?" CJ seemed intrigued, leaning her hip against Josh's doorway as though she was waiting for additional information.

"Yeah. Why?" Josh kept working.

"Well," CJ shifted uncomfortably. "I just really didn't think she'd go... I mean, she's put all this time and effort into making a life for herself without Paul and now he just waltzes back in..."

"PAUL?!" Josh bolted up out of his chair. "You're telling me she's out with Dr. Freeride?!"

CJ was somewhat shell shocked by his reaction. "I, uh, yeah. I mean I guess she is. He called and left a message on our machine asking her to dinner tonight but I thought she'd decided against it."

Josh rummaged around on his desk and grabbed his keys hopping up. "Where is she?"

"What?" CJ was once again startled. "Josh, sit down. You're not going to get her."

"Like hell I'm not." He was defiant. All he could see was an image of her in that dress after he'd been an ass all week. He wouldn't let that jerk talk her into anything.

"Do you even know where she is?" CJ crossed her arms, raising her voice to try and break through to him.

He stopped to contemplate, raising his eyebrows. "No," he admitted. "Do you?"

"Not a clue."

"We'll find her," he stated, somewhat unsure of himself.

"What are going to do, Josh? Drive around to every restaurant in DC until you find her? That'll sound great in my press room tomorrow morning."

Josh sighed, slumping back into his seat.

"It's just dinner," CJ told him. "It's not like she won't be at work in the morning or something."

Josh's eyes darted up to meet CJs. He didn't know how to respond to that but the depth of his worry was readily on display.

"I'm going home," CJ announced when Josh didn't respond. "Try to get out of here at a decent time tonight, mi amor."

OooooooO

Josh sat in his office, brooding, for a few minutes before he accepted the fact that he wasn't going to get anything accomplished. That's why, only half an hour later, he found himself hesitantly ringing CJs doorbell.

"Hey," she furrowed her brow. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I, uh, thought you might like some company," he began, knowing it was a weak cover. He lifted a bag to present to her. "I brought Chinese."

CJ raised an eyebrow at him. Though she'd been looking forward to a rare night at home, she opened the door and let him in. There was definitely something on his mind.

Making himself at home on the couch, Josh removed the takeout while CJ grabbed drinks.

She watched him closely as he picked at his dish, moving the food around in the carton more than actually consuming it.

"Want to talk about it?"

Josh eyed her skeptically. "I just thought you'd like some company for dinner." It sounded like a flimsy excuse even as he said it.

"Cut the crap, Josh," CJ sat her chopsticks down.

"I just don't understand what's so great about him that she'd want him back."

CJ sighed. "She doesn't want him back. She's just going to dinner with him, not packing her things and moving to Wisconsin."

"How do you know that?" Josh was suddenly timid, a stark contradiction of his normally commanding personality.

"Because I do. I've known her a long time, remember?" CJ gave him a friendly smile. "Her confidence has grown by leaps and bounds in the last years, Josh, thanks in no small part to you. She's not trying to get him to take her back tonight, she's trying to get some semblance of closure. She's trying to show him what she's made herself into, and to show herself that she didn't let him break her."

Josh was quiet and amazed, somewhat surprised at CJs words. He hasn't thought of that. All he could think of was her in that dress and some asshole stealing her away from him. Convincing her that she was somehow less than the woman she truly was.

"So, with that, I'm going to take a hot bath and go to bed early for the first time in a long time," CJ stood. "You can leave a note for her to call you when she gets in or you can stay and wait for her. And since I'm pretty much positive you're going to take me up on the latter of the options, I'll go ahead and tell you to make yourself at home."

Josh smiled sheepishly, but he was grateful she wasn't making this an issue. He wouldn't relax until he saw her- he wanted to be here when she got in. "Thanks," he muttered.

She began to walk down the hallway but paused again, turning to face him. "I don't pretend to even begin to understand the complexities of your friendship with Donna, but you're very sweet, Josh. To both of us."

OooooooO

Josh heard the door unlock and quietly close again, a flash of red rounding the corner to head down the hallway.

"Donna?" He questioned, getting up from where he was seated to follow her.

"I'll, uh, be right there," she called softly, a small quiver in her voice.

He furrowed his brow, easily able to tell that something was off. Still, he gave her space, standing awkwardly in the living room for a few moments. When she didn't return after several minutes he checked on her, opening the cracked door a bit more.

"Donna?" He asked. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," she muttered from the bathroom, in just washing my face.

Hearing the water running, he sat on the edge of her bed and waited, looking around a bit and smiling at the trinkets and memories around the room.

"Want some pajamas," he asked loud enough for her to hear.

"Top drawer," was her only reply.

He smiled a bit as he grabbed his own Yale shirt. "Hey, are these my boxers?"

"You think they're itchy, so they're mine now," she stayed, grabbing the clothing through the cracked door. She emerged only a moment later, with a clean face and a pony tail.

Josh thought she looked adorable expect for one thing. "Have you been crying," he asked. "What's wrong."

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just tired," she blew him off. "Wait. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by."

She was too tired to fight with him.

"Why are you crying," his concern was increasing. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just wanna go to bed," she told him, ignoring him once again.

Unsure what else to do and thrown completely off kilter by a crying Donna, Josh pulled the sheets back for her. She shot him a funny look but climbed in nonetheless. He tucked her in and loosened his tie, crawling on top of her comforter. He opened his arms to her and kissed the top of her hair as she curled into his chest.

They lay silently until Donna finally fell asleep in his arms and Josh quietly let himself out of CJ's apartment in the middle of the night.

OooooooO

Josh's buzzer woke him from his sleep. Groggily he got up and shuffled over to the door.

"Yeah?" He scrubbed his hand over his face wondering who in the hell could be here this early in the morning.

"It's Matt Skinner. Let me up."

Confused and not thinking clearly yet Josh took a moment to process the information before clicking the buzzer and opening his door, wandering back in to make coffee.

A minute later his door opened and closed, Matt appearing in Josh's living room. "Wow, this place is a mess," Matt stayed flatly, looking around Josh's apartment.

"Can I help you with something?" Josh was not a morning person.

"Grouch."

"It's 5am on a Saturday and there's a Republican in my living room. What do you want, Matt?"

"Look, Josh, I hope I'm not overstepping here, but last night I was out with some colleagues-"

"Who?"

"Walken, Haffley and Calley..."

Josh pulled himself into political mode, ready for a fight.

"...but that doesn't matter. We, uh, God this is hard," Matt shifted uncomfortably. "We ran into Donna."

Josh's head spun over to Matt from the coffee he was making, giving the other man his full attention. "Last night." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yeah. Listen, Josh, it's none of my business but I thought you'd want to know... she was with some guy and he was, well he was being pretty rough with her, Josh."

Every muscle in Josh's body tensed. "What do you mean, rough with her?"

"I don't know the whole story, but she tried to leave and he made a scene. He was yelling, made a scene, and she got up and he grabbed her-"

Josh was seeing red. If he hasn't seen Donna come home last night, and know that she was safe and sound, he wouldn't have been able to continue this conversation without racing out the door to find her.

"Anyway, we finally realized who it was and I walked over and this guy- who was a real prick by the way- wouldn't back off."

"How'd she get out of there?"

"Walken's driver was waiting outside. He sent her home in his car."

Josh ran his hands through his hair, still trying to formulate a coherent thought out of the anger coursing through his veins.

"Look, Josh, this isn't going to be a thing."

"Everything is always a thing with Haffley," Josh muttered.

"Not this," Matt jumped in. "Nobody's going to bring it up, we all like Donna. We don't want to see anything bad happen to her. Besides, worst case scenario for most people on my side of the aisle is having to deal directly with you instead of Donna. I just- wanted to give you a heads up. I don't want to think about what would have happened if she'd left with him."

He was somewhat stunned, his mouth dry, but he managed to mutter a thanks. Matt nodded his head and showed himself out.

Josh thought he was going to be sick. He glanced at the clock, knowing she'd be in the office soon, and got dressed to head in and meet her there. He'd think of what to say on the way.

OooooooO

Josh practically slid into the bullpen, stopping himself to intentionally slow his movements just before he reached her.

"Hi," he said softly, trying to read her.

"Hello," she greeted. She looked tired, and Josh knew when she was faking a smile- and that was a fake smile.

He jerked his head towards his doorway, implying that she should follow him, and she did. Closing the door behind him he sat his backpack down softly and leaned removed his jacket, moving them over to sit in his visitor chairs.

"Donna," he began so softly it was very audible. "I need you to tell me what happened last night."

She blushed a bit, looking away from him to stare at a point on the floor, fidgeting with her sleeves. "I'm sorry about that." It came out as a nervous rush. "It was nothing. I was just stressed and tired and I shouldn't have cried..."

He reached out and clasp her hands in his. "Slow down," he whispered, rubbing soft circles on the tops of her hands with his thumbs. "I know what went on at the restaurant," he admitted. "I'm asking you if you're okay. If he hurt you."

"I'm fine," she supplied, but he didn't believe her. There was something off in her voice. Something a little too rehearsed. That, and the fact that she was wearing long sleeves in mid-July wasn't lost on him.

"Donna? Look at me, please."

She did, albeit reluctantly.

"He grabbed you," Josh stayed calm, though he was teetering on the edge of insanity at the thought of someone hurting her. He wanted to be wrong about this, but he knew he wasn't. "Donna, did he leave a mark?"

She bit her lip but didn't respond, her silence all the answer that he needed.

"Donna-"

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean, it's nothing? He grabbed you. It's not nothing, it's battery! It's never nothing."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was! I did go to law school you know!"

They stare at each other, wondering who will be the first to blink. Finally Donna sighs. There's no way he's going to let this go. And she doesn't have that many long sleeve blouses. She looks away while she unbuttons the cuff and rolls up her sleeve. It's already an ugly bruise, the same size as Paul's hand, completely surrounding her wrist. It wasn't a frequent occurrence but it's not the first time he's left her bruised, either.

Josh tries to conceal his gasp and roughly runs his hand through his hair, trying to keep himself in check. "I'm going to fucking kill him," he muttered under his breath.

It's just the first time anyone cared enough to notice.

"How do you feel?" He switched gears quickly, immediately. "Did you ice it? Do you need to see a doctor? We could get Dr. B down here..."

"Josh, I'm fine," she repeated herself for the millionth time, cupping his cheek with her palm. He realized that somehow she was no comforting her.

"I should have been there," Josh stared blankly off into nothingness, speaking to himself more than her. "I should have been able to protect you."

"You did." Her voice was crystal clear in the silent room.

"What?" He's become lost in his own thoughts to some extent.

"I said that you did protect me. Do you think the Speaker of the House just sends any girl who looks like she's on a bad date home in his town car?"

He stared at her, perhaps considering this for the first time.

"It's the same reason I'm always looked out for in DC," she continued. "My car had a flat tire a few months ago, and do you know who helped me change it? A Congressional Chief of Staff. And last week a legislative liaison from a Senators office helped me load my groceries. You are watching out for me. I'm under your veil of protection and this whole town knows it. All the time."

"But I should have been there. Me. It should be me that you call, Donna. And not just last night... you should have called me when you had that flat tire."

"You we're going to change my tire?" She quirked her eyebrows up at him, desperate to lighten the mood together.

"Well, I... no. But I have that auto club thing. I would have called the auto club and sat there while we waited for them."

Donna let out a little puff of air, almost bordering on a giggle. "Maybe you should call me when you have a flat tire, Joshua." Her hand moved from his cheek to his hair as he remained crouched down in front of her.

Josh cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the rest of the conversation that he couldn't avoid. He softly took her hands back into his, a stark contrast from the way Paul had grabbed her the night before. "I need you to do two things, okay?"

She slouched back a bit, realizing their moment of playful banter had ended.

"First of all, please, please, stay away from Paul. Or any other man who would ever think that behavior like that is acceptable- even for a second. And if you're ever in that position again, call me. Immediately. Alright? I don't care what time it is or where you are or... just, if anything at all is ever wrong, promise you'll call. Okay?"

Donna nodded her head ever so slightly, the pooling tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Donnatella, I need to hear you say it."

"Okay," she managed to get the words out. "I'll call."

Josh had to summon every bit of strength not to pull her close and hold her. To kiss her palms and whisper that it was all okay now. To completely erase the last 12 hours.

"The second thing... is I need you to tell CJ what happened okay?"

Donna sighed. She thought that was probably coming. "Yeah," she croaked. She didn't want to. She really didn't want to have this conversation.

Josh paused for a moment before standing and quietly opening the adjoining door to CJs office and summoning the press secretary with a simple look.

"I'll leave you two for a few minutes," Josh stated. "I'll be back with some ice and a few bottles of water."

Donna nodded softly as Josh exited his own office.

He took his time walking to the mess for a bag of ice and a few drinks, scrounging up a small towel as well, the makings of an ice pack for Donna's arm.

He knocked softly and re-entered the office, closing the door softly behind him. CJ stood up and silently hugged him, before settling back in to his visitors chair. She watched curiously as Josh gently tucked Donna's sleeve out of the way, placing the ice and towel on her bruised arm, and opened the bottle of water for her. He then slumped to the floor, taking a seat leaning against Donna's chair.

They were sitting quietly when CJ spoke again. "Donna? Tell me the truth about how you broke your ankle."

Josh's eyes widened. She'd told him she'd slipped on the ice. That it was a late thaw...

"I was in a car accident," Donna admitted.

"You were in a car accident?!" Josh sat up and turned around to look at her.

Donna ignored him for a moment, placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him. "It was nothing to do with him. It wasn't like that. I told you..."

"YOU were in a CAR ACCIDENT," Josh repeated himself, unable to move on from that.

"Im just asking you," CJ stated, putting her hands up in surrender. "You left him right afterwards."

"It was something else," Donna mumbled.

"As in...?" CJ wasn't letting it drop.

Donna rolled her eyes and told CJ the real story.

"I'm just glad you're out of there. You can always come to me okay?" She cleared her throat, pulling her emotions together. "I've got a thing." CJ said, standing up and hugging Donna. "See you at home tonight."

"I should get back to work," Donna told him. "Thanks for everything," she blushed, but she meant it so sincerely.

"You can go home if you'd like," he offered.

She shook her head 'no,' stating that she'd rather get back to work on the briefing memos. Frankly, he was relieved. He was glad to have her nearby.

"Donna?" His voice was hesitant. "One more thing..."

She couldn't deal with any more of the serious conversations she'd had all morning, so she shifted the demeanor on her own, making an attempt at a joke.

"Yes, you are better than my old boyfriend." She pretended she knew what he was going to ask. Really, she had no idea. This was one of the rare times she could read him.

Catching on to her plea to return to a normal morning with normal banter, he decided to comply. "I'm just sayin' if you were in an accident, I wouldn't stop for a beer."

Donna stood and walked towards the doorway, ready to get back to work. "If you were in an accident, I wouldn't stop for red lights."

THE END

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: that's the end of story 2! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! You may think this is an odd place to stop BUT I wanted to give a taste of them in cannon, on the campaign and in the White House. Now we're at the end of season 1 and I think we all know what that means at this point (yikes.) and why I want a whole new story to begin for them. Promise I won't keep you waiting too long on the first chapter of the next one. Also, if you wanted to read something specific and you let me know and haven't read it, I haven't forgotten! It's probably just coming later! :)

Let me know what you thought!


End file.
